


Undone

by heaukage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaukage/pseuds/heaukage
Summary: Kushina and Minato in a switch type of relationship. It's Kushina's night to play but doesn't mean that it'll stay that way...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelina/gifts).



> Shout out to all my beautiful friends who read this for me. Shout out to the amazingly beautiful Angie for giving me this idea and encouraging me to post it. Shout out to Nae and Umaima for reading this and correcting some errors. I love you all dearly and thanks for putting up with my writing.  
> 

"Kushina, I'm home!" Minato shouted, sliding open the door to their home. He was surprised to not find her waiting for him in the living room, ready to give him a warm hug. He walked to the kitchen and smelled a roast baking and saw rice on the stove but his red haired love was nowhere to be found.

  
"Minato," Kushina murmured huskily. "Come find me, I have something for you." 

  
Minato was startled at her request but complied, dropping his work things at his feet and following her voice to their bedroom.

  
The room was shrouded in darkness from the onyx black night yet managed to slip through between the curtains, giving the room a hint of glow. There stood Kushina. Her heavy breasts were restrained in red lace bra with matching panties. Red heels graced her feet and a leather whip was found clenched between her teeth. Her brilliant red hair cloaked her shoulders and she looked at her him ravenously, her slim, pale body calling out to him like a song. Minato gawked at her as he bit his lip, knowing what was to come next.

  
"You're late today, slave," she hissed, closing their distance quickly with long strides. She raked her fingers across his chest, causing a shiver to run throughout his body.

  
"I'm sorry, I had some paperwork to finish and-" His pleading whispers were interrupted by the sound of leather cracking against his nipples. He whimpered, knowing the painfully blissful sensation all too well.

  
"You know well enough to address your mistress better than that," she replied, satisfied with his reaction.

  
"Uh, yes, you're right," he managed, his length already throbbing with desire and his mind clouded with lust. "My apologies, master."

  
Kushina smiled, happy that all of their sessions had trained him well. She didn't often get to do this but when she did, she tried to get as much out of it as possible. She was already wet and ready for him, thinking of riding him until she saw the whites in his eyes got her more than excited.

  
"Strip," she ordered, snapping her whip in the air. Minato hastily complied, peeling his clothes off and throwing them into the corner in a rapid fashion.

  
It took all of her self control to stop herself from drooling at the body that stood in front of her. Minato was unabashedly naked, his tan body almost illuminating the room. His strong, thick arms looked ready to obey every command. His rippling chest with ripped abs nearly made her drop to her knees. His penis stood erect, throbbing with its need to be inside her. All he wanted to do was ravage her body with his kisses but it wasn't his turn tonight so he tried his best to keep his composure.

  
"Good boy," she grinned. "Maybe I'll let you cum today."

  
Minato stifled an aching moan.

  
"Tell me, what do you want?" She asked, walking around him, teasing him with glimpses of her supple, plump ass.

  
"To fuck the shit out of you, Master." He immediately answered, not trying to waste anymore time.

  
She stopped, her eyebrows raised in curiosity even though she felt the same. "Oh, do you now?"

  
"Very much so, Master. I want to taste my name in your mouth as you scream."

  
Kushina couldn't help but shudder, her pussy quivering with desire. Her panties were now quite damp and she was in need of servicing. She struggled not to mess up, trying to keep up with the act but he was too damn good. "If you behave, your wish will come true." She faced him, staring at him intensely. "I am going to suck you now, if you make a single sound, you will not get what you want, understood? I might even let you kiss me. I will give you three freebies but they will come with punishment. After that, we're done."

  
Minato nodded quietly, knowing that the next couple of minutes were going to be pure torture. He was a vocal man when it came to sex. He liked his lover knowing that he was enjoying himself and he liked them to do the same.

  
With the whip still in her hand, she began kissing down his chiseled chest. Her teeth tugged and grazed against his nipples, leaving them red. Her tongue lazily slipped them into her mouth, devouring one in her mouth and toying the other with her fingers. Minato closed his eyes and tried to think of anything than the beautiful pleasure before him.

  
Kushina continued down his chest, her tongue tracing a trail down to his navel where a small bush of hair waited. She did not pick up his cock with her hands but she did begin licking from the bottom up and Minato bit his lip tightly.

  
Kushina smiled knowingly, understanding his frustration. "Are you not enjoying yourself? You look like you're in pain."

  
He said nothing, knowing if he opened his mouth it would be nothing but groans of pleasure.

  
Kushina frowned and heightened her assault. She wanted him to whimper and moan under her touch. Her tongue lapped the head, tasting the precum that had already settled on it. Suddenly, she took him in her mouth with one quick motion, swallowing his entire length.

  
"Fuck, Kushina, ah," he groaned, not ready for the warmth of her mouth to encompass his length.

  
Without stopping, Kushina slapped his ass with the whip, causing him to cry out. She bobbed her head up and down rapidly, causing her to choke slightly but she liked it. She sucked hard and fast, spit dribbling down her face as she continued to take his entire member in her mouth.

  
She hummed gently as she did her work, knowing this would only intensify his pleasure. His eyes widened as colors danced in his vision, nearly blinding him. He fell back, reaching senselessly for something to hold on to. He eventually grabbing the bed post. Kushina did not break pace. He felt like a blind man because the world had seemed to disappear. All he knew was Kushina's talented tongue wrapped around him. His lip was nearly bleeding now from the immense pressure from his teeth.

  
Minato knew he would be punished but he didn't care. He cried out in wordless pleasure, the sensation of her fucking him with her mouth was too much. He welcomed her whip with pride, almost aching for the feeling of the leather against his skin.

  
Nearly at the brink of his orgasm, Kushina noticed his muscles tightening and pulled her mouth away slowly. She made one last final circle with her tongue, grinning devilishly as her beloved husband's face was in a tight grimace. Minato nearly wanted to smack her for doing this to him.

  
"You were good, so I will allow you one pleasure. To service me." She said, dropping her panties to the floor. She shook her beautiful ass as a tease for him, smiling impishly. Minato said nothing, knowing her screams would wipe that smile clean away. She laid on the bed, her legs spread and the smell of her wet pussy made Minato's mouth water. She gestured for him to come and he crawled on the bed, his face inches away from his favorite meal.

  
"Go ahead," she growled. "I don't have all day."

  
Minato did not need anymore than that. He ran some chakra through his finger and used it to tear open her bra and free her breasts. She looked at him angrily as he smirked stupidly at her. Even though she had told him a thousand times when she was in control he wasn't allowed to touch her, he began gnawing at her nipples as he pinched the other with the ends of his nails. A strangled sound escaped from her throat as she shook under his touch. He lapped at her feverish skin, enjoying the taste of it.

  
"Minato," she cried, breaking character, attempting to push him off weakly. "S-stop, I-I-I command you to..." He did not release her from the assault on her nipples but his mouth sucked love bites against her belly, leaving bruises in their wake. She whimpered he reached the place that he had been dreaming about all day. He bit her inner thighs, making his way to her moist entrance.

  
Kushina slapped his face, all of her skin the color of her hair. "Enough with your games, Minato! Put your fucking mouth on my clit."

  
Minato grinned, happy that he had frustrated her. "As you wish, master," he stated teasingly, satisfied that their game had ended.

  
He buried his face in her sweet juices, lapping up her desire. His tongue relentlessly sucked at clit, acting as if it was water and he was dehydrated. Kushina's back arched as he began, already feeling the horizon of her inevitable orgasm. Most people would never even think that the soft spoken, loving Hokage would've had such a talented tongue.

  
"That's right, harder, you useless idiot," she moaned, her fingers pinching her taut nipples, giving herself more pleasure. She placed her nipple in her mouth, sucking it hard, intensifying her overall ecstasy.

  
As he complied with her orders, he slipped his fingers into her dripping walls beginning slow and then going to a quick a rapid pace that Kushina struggling to speak words. They didn't call him the Yellow Flash of the Leaf for nothing. He reached her g spot and pounded against it mercilessly. Her unintelligible cries of pleasure only hardened Minato's desire. He longed for her orgasm so he could taste even more of her.

  
"Come for me, baby," he mouthed against her. He locked eyes with her, wanting to see her fall apart at his hands.

  
"I-I-I didn't say you co-" her annoyance was cut off by her loud scream. Her body thrashed against his relentless mouth as her orgasm ripped through her body mercilessly. Minato greedily lapped up her juices as they flowed from her, not wanting to miss a single drop. He did not stop as she continued to shake, spitting out mindless curses as her body continued to toss, completely out of control.

  
When her body seemed to calm, he took her fingers out of her. He placed his fingers in her mouth and she lapped up her wetness, loving the taste of herself off her husband. His blue eyes stared at her hungrily, knowing he had won.

  
"Is it my turn now?" He grinned, his lips still wet with her juices.

  
She nodded weakly, knowing she was in for a wild ride but she didn't care. She needed him inside her. Fuck the rules.

  
He turned her over on her stomach and she immediately assumed her position on all fours. Minato grabbed her ass and smacked her hard, causing her to cry out. His palm left an angry red mark on her pale skin. He smacked her again and again as she whimpered. Her bruised ass was a work of art. He grabbed her neck and brought her to his chest. She whimpered, feeling his strong hands grip her like that. She honestly liked it better when he dominated and destroyed her. She hated pretending like she didn't want him to fuck her into the wall. She loved being degraded and treated like shit. It was a nice change of pace from his usual sweet, caring demeanor. She wanted him so badly she was beginning to shake again.

  
"You're mine, you understand?" he said between gritted teeth before shoving himself into her.

  
Her eyes rolled back, the pleasure causing her to go to another dimension.

  
"You understand?" He asked again, this time slapping her breasts.

  
"Y-yes," she stuttered, overwhelmed by the intense feeling that filled her.

  
Minato tightened his grip around her neck and she coughed she was internally grinning. "Yes who?"

  
"Y-yes, d-daddy," she choked out, spots starting to cloud her vision.

  
He slammed into her harder and she could do nothing but groan. "Louder," he spat in her ear. "I want the neighbors to know who you're talking to."

  
"Yes daddy!" She yelled, her mind lost in the endless pleasure.

  
Satisfied, he pushed her back on the bed and grabbed her hips to steady himself. He began to pick up the pace, slamming himself into her as she screamed something that sounded like his name.

  
He wrapped her fiery hair around his fists and pulled back, exposing her pale neck covered in bruises.

  
Kushina could see nothing but stars as his length filled her endlessly. She struggled to reach down and play with her clit but he slapped her away. He brought her back up her neck to his mouth.

  
"I'm the only one who gets to touch you," he groaned between thrusts. He buried himself in her neck, biting and sucking the soft flesh.

  
"Y-yes Daddy," she stuttered, struggling to stay up right.

  
"Who's pussy is this?" He whispered in her ear.

  
"It's yours," she screamed, falling back on to the bed, her back arched in blissful pleasure. "Fuck, Minato!"

  
She spasmed as she came again, seeing the universe flash before her eyes. She shook furiously under him, her warm, tight wall clenching against his cock. Minato's release came soon after, his rapid pace breaking as the clenching of her walls milked him dry, his seed spilling out of her hole. He grunted and moaned her name as he dumped himself into her.

  
He removed himself from her and laid on the bed, completely spent. They both were hot and sticky from their lovemaking. They turned to stare at each as a smile spread across each of their faces.

  
Kushina moved first and pushed her tongue in his mouth. Her lips pressing intensely against his own. He sucked her tongue hard and returned the kiss. "I love you so fucking much," he whispered raggedly against her swollen lips.

  
"I love you so much I can't stand it," Kushina replied back, breathing hard as she tried to recover. She laid on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart return to its normal pace. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, knowing this is where she would want to be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to leave a comment x


End file.
